The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The introduction of the digital video recorder (DVR) to the consumer world has revolutionized the way viewers watch and record television programs. DVRs eliminate many of the complications of VCRs and the need for video tapes. DVRs record television programs on a hard drive that is capable of storing a large number of television programs. Because DVRs are usually box-like in shape, and are often found sitting on top of the television sets to which they are connected, DVRs typically are included in the broad category of devices now called “set-top boxes.” Much like VCRs, DVRs receive one or more television signals as input from cables or satellite dishes, (or, in some cases, unlike VCRs, from broadband network connections) and also output television signals to a television set or other display.
DVRs are becoming as widespread in homes as personal computers have become. In fact, many homes now contain several devices, such as computers and DVRs, which are connected (physically or wirelessly) to local area networks (LANs) for those homes. Devices that are connected to the same LAN can send information to and receive information from each other. A LAN may be connected to the Internet. Through a LAN's internet connection, devices that are connected to the LAN can send information to and receive information from other devices that are connected to the Internet. LAN-connected DVRs can send information to and receive information from other devices on the LAN, including computers. If the LAN to which the DVR is connected is also connected to the Internet, then the DVR can send information to, and receive information from, other devices that are connected to the Internet.
Because some encoding formats provide better compression than other encoding formats, and because DVRs' storage space is limited, DVRs are often configured to decode only content that has been encoded according to one of a specified set of encoding formats. For example, a particular type of DVR might be configured to decode only content that has been encoded according to the MPEG-2 encoding format. Some content that is available through the Internet might be in an encoding format that a DVR has not been configured to decode. A DVR's inability to decode content that has been encoded according to some popular encoding formats detrimentally limits the amount of Internet-available content that the DVR can receive.